Blog użytkownika:CherryAngelFury/Warrior Fury, czyli JWS z perpektywy Szczerbatka
Kilka informacji *Jak w tytule: Wszystko opisywane jest w trzeciej osobie, ale tak jakby z perspektywy Szczerbatka. *Niektóre wydarzenia będą trochę zmienione, ale postaram się to ograniczyć. *Początek będzie trochę nudny i bez sensu, ale wszystko później się rozkręci. *Czcionką pogrubioną będę opisywać myśli Szczerbatka. 'Prolog' Niewielkie stado nocnych furii szykowało się do lotu. Smoki kręciły się w kółko co jakiś czas coś pomrukując do siebie. Duży, czarny samiec o zielonych oczach kontrolował, czy żadna z młodych furii nigdzie się nie oddaliła. Każdego takiego urwisa uderzał ogonem w głowę. Alfa stada ogłosił start. Samiec rozpostarł skrzydła i zachęcając do lotu młode smoki, wzbił się w powietrze. Zawisł kilkanaście metrów na ziemią i patrzył, jak jego rodzina i przyjaciele kierują się w stronę morza. Gdy upewnił się, że nikt nie został na ziemi, uderzył skrzydłami powietrze i ruszył za stadem. Po kilku minutach lotu, smoki zaskoczył porywisty wicher. Samiec starał się pomagać młodym furiom jak tylko mógł, ale maluchy ledwo utrzymywały się w powietrzu. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego tylko on tak się o nie troszczył. Pozostałe smoki zupełnie nie zwracały na to uwagi. Wichura przyciągnęła za sobą wielkie ciemne chmury, które całkiem przysłoniły niebo. Gdzieś w oddali rozległy się grzmoty. Smoki zaczęły się niepokoić. Deszcz mocno uderzał o ich skrzydła, a wiatr zmiatał ich z drogi. Kilometr przed nimi niebo przecięła błyskawica. Czarny samiec przycisnął uszy do ciała. Płetwy na ogonie i skrzydła potwornie łopotały mu na wietrze. Pogoda pogarszała się coraz bardziej. Nad wodą unosiła się gęsta mgła, a silny wiatr zmiatał ich prosto w nią. Nim smok się obejrzał, stracił z oczu stado. Słyszał wokół łopot skrzydeł i piski furiątek przy każdym grzmocie, ale nic nie widział. Po jakimś czasie i pomruki smoków ucichły. W oddali znów huknął grzmot. Smok ryknął nawołując rodzinę. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Serce biło mu szybko. Ryczał żałośnie. Stado zniknęło na zawsze... Samiec nie miał jednak czasu użalać się nad sobą. Jasny piorun uderzył tuż obok niego. Ryknął przerażony, po czym mocno uderzając skrzydłami umknął w przeciwną stronę. Leciał zupełnie na oślep. Warknął nastawiając uszu. Gdy upewnił się, że przed nim nie znajduje się żadna przeszkoda, przyśpieszył zniżając lot. Czuł pod łapami krople wody, które podnosił wiatr spod jego skrzydeł. Niestety nie miał teraz czasu się nimi cieszyć. Musiał uciekać. Błyskawicie uderzały tuż za nim. Miał wrażenie, że go goniły. Możliwe jednak, że to tylko panika po utracie stada tworzyła takie wrażenie. Nagle usłyszał świst i trzask, a jego prawe skrzydło przeszył ból. Uderzył w skalny posąg. Rycząc przeraźliwie runął w kierunku ziemi. Panicznie machał zdrowym skrzydłem. Obrócił się, po czym z impetem runął w piasek. Głową trafił w spory kamień. Przed oczami zamrugały mu białe plamki. Poczuł nagły atak senności, więc zamknął oczy by odpocząć... Rozdział 1 Samiec otworzył oczy. Przed sobą ujrzał gramolącego się po piasku kraba. Zamrugał oczami, po czym dźwignął się z ziemi. Prawe skrzydło zwisało mu bezwładnie. Powoli szedł przed siebie ciągnąc je za sobą. Zapewnie było złamane. Po burzliwej nocy, nastał ciepły, słoneczny dzień. Morze delikatnie falowało na wietrze. Gdzieś na czubkach drzew rośpiewały się ptaki. Co jakiś czas ich melodię przerywały skrzeki straszliwców. Furia z trudem wdrapała się na klif, po czym ruszyła w kierunku lasu. Samiec starał się nie zahaczyć skrzydłem i nie zranić go jeszcze bardziej. Natrafił na małe jeziorko. Po jego drugiej stronie siedziały dwa koszmary ponocniki. Wyglądało na to, że coś uzgadniają. Czarny samiec nachylił się i zaczął chłeptać wodę z jeziorka. Nastawił uszu nasłuchując rozmowę koszmarów. Z tego co usłyszał, zrozumiał, że smoki wraz ze stadem planują zaatakować Berk za jakiś czas. Postanowił do nich dołączyć. I tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. *** Skrzydło powoli się zrastało. Samiec już kilka razy podjął próbę lotu. Zdawało się być coraz lepiej. Dogadał się ze stadem koszmarów, jednak dopóki nie wyzdrowieje, nie było mowy o ataku. Przez ten czas smoki kilka razy napadały Berk, jednak nie wracały z żadnym łupem. To zastanawiało furię najbardziej. Minęło kilka tygodni. Samiec stanął na krawędzi klifu. Rozpostarł skrzydła czarne jak noc. Stado koszmarów wzbijało się w powietrze. Ogon furii gwałtownie się wyprostował, po czym smok wystrzelił w powietrze. Skrzydła przycisnął do ciała robiąc beczki. Gdy zaczął opadać, rozłożył skrzydła i zawisł w powietrzu. Ryknął triumfalnie. Znów mógł latać! Ustawiając ogon w odpowiedniej pozycji, skierował się za stadem. Lecieli na Berk kilka godzin. Droga od ich wyspy, do miejsca ataku była dość długa i męcząca. Gdy wreszcie dotarli, smoki przysiadły na skałach i czekały, aż zajdzie słońce. Nie musieli siedzieć tam długo. Gdy wikingowie zaczęli kłaść się spać, po cichu zlecieli na dół. Czarny samiec utrzymał się wysoko. Miał zaatakować na końcu... Koszmary i inne gatunki smoków zaczęły ,,bombardować" wyspę. Wikingowie biegali w kółko, gasząc stawające w płomieniach domy, a nawet owce. Koszmary porywały bydło i inne zwierzęta. Alfa stada dał furii znak. Nadeszła jego kolej. Smok zapikował w dół. Z zawrotną szybkością zbliżał się do wody. Rozpostarł skrzydła tuż nad nią. Gwałtownie wzbił się w górę. Zatoczył pętlę, po czym pikując strzelił w jedną z wież strzelniczych. Wikingowie zaczęli krzyczeć przeraźliwie. W stronę furii wystrzeliło kilka sieci, on jednak szybko im umknął. Do góry nogami przeleciał nad wyspą, po czym wycelował w jeden z budynków. Nazbierał energii do strzału. Huknęło i dom stanął w płomieniach. Kolejne owce i bydło uniosło się w powietrze porwane przez smoki. Furia wzbiła się wysoko i z góry patrzyła na swoje dzieło. Cała wyspa jaśniała od blasku ognia. Stado smoków kierowało się w stronę ,,bazy", więc ruszył za nimi. Nie lecieli jednak na wyspę. Skierowali się w zupełnie inną stronę. Smoki wydawały się być czymś przerażone. Nagle wszystkie zapikowały w dół, w sam środek gęstej mgły. Zdezorientowany samiec ruszył za nimi. Wlecieli wprost w sam środek wielkiej góry. Wewnątrz również unosiła się mgła. W samym środku było pusto. Wokół w ścianach wydrążone były smocze gniazda. Różnokolorowe gronkiele i śmiertniki chowały się w jamach. Z wnętrza przepaści dobiegały dziwne pomruki. Furia zawisła w powietrzu. Całe stado zebrało się nad wyrwą i zrzucało tam zdobycz. Wszystkie owce, całe bydło... Koszmary umknęły do jam, gdy coś poruszyło się we mgle. Nad przepaścią został jedynie chudy śmiertnik i furia. Jeden z koszmarów ryknął ostrzegawczo do czarnego samca. Umknął w ostatniej chwili. Z wyrwy wyłoniła się głowa ogromnego smoka o trzech parach przerażających oczu. Jednym kłapnięciem szczęki pochłonęła śmiertnika i omal nie odgryzła furii połowy ogona. Serce samca zamarło. To było istne monstrum... Rozdział 2 Po tym co zobaczył w Smoczym Leżu, samiec nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. Zaraz mieli wyruszać na kolejny atak. Po długim naleganiu przez alfę, zgodził się, jednak postanowił od razu wracać na wyspę, a nie lecieć wprost do paszczy Czerwonej Śmierci. Księżyc już od dobrej godziny wisiał na niebie, gdy dolecieli na miejsce. Samiec znów przysiadł na skale bacznie obserwując bitwę sojuszników. Gdy nadeszła jego kolej, zapikował w dół i dwoma szybkimi strzałami podpalił pół wioski. Już trzeci raz okrążał wyspę raz po raz ją ostrzeliwując. Rozpędził się i przeleciał przez sam środek rozpadającej się wieży. Wtedy zdarzyło się coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Usłyszał strzał i nim się obejrzał lub spróbował jak kolwiek zareagować, skrzydła splotły mu dwa grube sznury. Rycząc żałośnie runął w ciemny las. Z zawrotną szybkością łamał wszystkie drzewa, które stanęły mu na drodze. Usłyszał dźwięk rwanego papieru, po czym padł na ziemię. Całe ciało przeszywał mu ból. Jęczał dłuższą chwilę. To koniec... Potną mnie i powieszą na ścianie... ''' Zrezygnowany zamknął oczy. Liczył, że już się nie obudzi, że trafi tam, gdzie zniknęli kilka lat temu jego rodzice. Nie wiedział jak długo leżał użalając się nad sobą, ani jak długo spał, ale obudził go dotyk. Poruszył się. Usłyszał zduszony okrzyk jakiegoś człowieka. Jeśli nie zabije go głód i pragnienie, to na pewno ten wiking to zrobi. Serce waliło mu szybko. Oddychał ciężko. Na moment otworzył lewe oko. - Zabiję cię smoku... Zaraz... Zaraz wytnę ci serce i zaniosę mojemu ojcu. Jestem wikingiem... Jestem wikingiem! - usłyszał głos jakiegoś chłopaka. Zrezygnowany opuścił głowę na ziemię. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Tak skończy się żywot jednej z najsłabszych, a zarazem najodważniejszych furii w stadzie... Przez moment trwała cisza. - Co ja zrobiłem... - usłyszał szept chłopaka. Wtedy poczuł, jak liny zaczynają puszczać. Był w stanie rozprostować skrzydła i łapy. Gwałtownie otworzył oko, po czym jak strzała dopadł do chłopaka i przygwoździł do skały. Spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy młodego, chudego wikinga. Dziecko dyszało przerażone. Sprawiało wrażenie, jakby chciało jak najszybciej uciec stąd z krzykiem, ale jednak niemal się nie ruszało. Samiec rozwarł paszczę i wydał z siebie najgłośniejszy w swoim życiu ryk. Zaraz potem ostatni raz spojrzał wikingowi w oczy, po czym umknął w las. Rozpostarł skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Nastawił ogon, lecz nie czuł zupełnie drugiej płetwy. Wiatr zniósł go na prawo, przez co uderzył w skałę, a potem wpadł na drzewo. Polegając jedynie na samym szybowaniu, leciał nad podłożem co jakiś czas machając skrzydłami. Niestety, gdy wiatr przestał go unosić opadł w małą dolinkę. Wokół znajdowały się wysokie skały. Wpadł w pułapkę... Rozdział 3 Samiec próbował wydostać się z potrzasku, lecz nic z tego. Stracił cały dzień na daremnych próbach. Ogon wciąż odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Załamany położył się na brzegu jeziora i zamknął oczy. Tylko uwolnił się z jednej pułapki, a już wpadł w następną. I tym razem raczej nie pomoże mu jakiś wiking. Rano ponownie spróbiwał wzbić się w powietrze. Wziął rozbieg, po czym machając skrzydłami uniósł się w powietrze. Był coraz bliżej krawędzi klifu. I tylko ten metr dzielił go od wolności. Niestety, znów zniosło go na bok, przez co wpadł do jeziora. Wychodząc z niego, fuknął z wściekłością. Poczuł głód, więc stanął nad brzegiem wody. Dostrzegł ruch w niej. Nabrał powietrza po czym zanurzył głowę w wodzie kłapiąc szczękami. Niestety, sprytna ryba uciekła. Ponowił próbę, ale wtedy usłyszał delikatne uderzenie drewnianego przedmiotu o kamienie. Z niepokojem podniósł głowę. Na klifie, siedział ten sam chłopak, który wczoraj uratował mu życie. Oboje, przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali sobie w oczy. Furia przekrzywiła głowę. W zielonych oczach chłopca było coś, czego nie miał żaden inny wiking. Ale, jeszcze nie wiedział co... *** Gdy znów dostrzegł tego samego chłopca przechodzącego przez ciasny przesmyk w skale. Samiec wskoczył na głaz i stamtąd go śledził. Naprężył mięśnie do skoku. - Hej... jesteś tu...? - zapytał z lękiem chłopak. '''Jestem... Smok powoli zszedł ze skały prężąc grzbiet. Wiking z przerażeniem w oczach zaczął się cofać. W ręku trzymał rybę. Nagle oboje przystanęli. Smok utkwił wzrok w małym sztylecie schowanym za skórą wikinga. Chłopak szybko zorientował się o co chodzi. Delikatnie chwycił broń po czym rzucił na ziemię. Samiec dał mu znak głową, by wyrzucił ją do wody. Wiking tak uczynił. Samiec, wiedząc, że jest bezpieczny, usiadł przed dzieckiem i wpatrywał się w smakowitą rybę. Chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. - No masz... bierz. Furia otworzyła pysk powoli sięgając po rybę. - Ty nie masz zębów! A ja myślałem, że... Wtedy zęby samca gwałtownie się wysunęły. Błyskawicznie chwycił rybę i połknął w całości oblizując się. Zaraz potem spojrzał na chłopaka. Znów przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy. Samiec starał się to przerwać. Z każdym razem, gdy to robili, czuł przepływającą jego żyłami więź, jaka zaczynała go z nim łączyć. Dlatego też, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zaczął iść w kierunku chłopaka. Ten zaczął się cofać, aż potknął się i czołgając, natrafił na kamień, który zatarasował mu drogę. - Ale... ja więcej nie mam...! Wtedy samiec zwrócił mu na kolana połowę ryby, po czym usiadł tuż przed nim. Patrzył na zdezorientowanego i nieco obrzydzonego wikinga. Skinął głową, by chłopak ją ugryzł. Zrobił to, ale niechętnie. Zaraz potem, odłożył resztkę ryby, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Źrenice furii się zwęziły, po czym wydała z siebie gardłowe warknięcie i przeszybowała nad jeziorem. 'Żaden człowiek nie będzie mnie dotykał tymi obleśnymi łapskami. Żaden! ' Smok wylądował na drugim brzegu, po czym podpalił ziemię wokół siebie i położył na niej zamykając oczy. Ciszę zagłuszył ćwierkot małego ptaka. Samiec spojrzał w górę patrząc jak odlatuje. Od zewnątrz zżerała go zazdrość. Wtedy usłyszał szelest. Odwrócił głowę. Ten chłopak znów tu był. Zirytowany smok przewrócił się na drugi bok i zakrył głowę ogonem. Słyszał jak wiking podsuwa się do niego. Szybko odkrył głowę, a wtedy ten odszedł jakby nigdy nic. Wnerwiony smok zmienił miejsce odpoczynku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania